


𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙣

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti-social, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Introvert, Smut, librarian!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘤𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰? 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 78
Kudos: 145





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473242) by [meetmeatthecoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeatthecoda/pseuds/meetmeatthecoda). 

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was yet another day in sunny Nebraska and the light beamed brightly in Liz’s dorm room. She was laid atop her bed, face down wearing her usual pajamas. Which consisted of: a white long t-shirt and some baby blue sleep shorts. She groaned as the light flickered into her eyes, blinding her by it’s power. Liz slid herself off her bed and looked at the time on her phone. ‘Shit!’ She thought to herself; realizing that it was 12:00 and that if she didn’t get a move on… she would miss her lecture of the day.

She leapt across her room, attempting not to be swallowed by the many heaps of clothing which laid carelessly on the floor. Throwing on her only clean clothing: blue skinny jeans cut out at the knees, white and lilac t-shirt and a denim jacket some light blue and white sneakers and a navy blue cap. She hurried from her accommodation to her class and by the skin of her teeth, she arrived with few minutes to spare.

Once her only lecture for the day was finished she dashed for her room. However; when she stumbled across a public library she paused, taking in her surroundings before going in. Once she was inside she looked around, there was so much more space than she thought there to be when she judged from the outside. In the centre of the room there was the librarian’s desk, but there was no one to be seen. She considered leaving but as soon as she heard a book thud off the ground she realized that she wasn’t alone. Liz headed to the back of the library and looked through each aisle before she reached the one which she was looking for.

Unsure of what to do she knocked on the wooden frame of the tall bookshelves to grab the mans attention whom stood before her. He turned around suddenly and smiled slightly before continuing to shelve the rest of his books.

“Ca-can I help you?” He asked, not looking at her but instead, focusing at the task at large.

“Umm yeah, I’m looking for the librarian.” She stated, folding her arms together and leaning against the frame.

“Your looking at him.” He chucked nervously, turning to face her only for a second before turning back.

“Riiight…” she laughed. “I was wondering if I would need a membership for this place or whatever.” She stated.

“Yes, you need a membership… I-would you like a tour of the place?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah sure, that sounds fun.” She said excitedly, making the librarian smile almost instantly.

“Well… let’s get to it, shall we?” He said, leaving the books unattended and showing Liz around.

He took her on the biggest tour he’s ever taken anyone on. For some reason, he was drawn to the young woman whom had brought herself to him. But she was just that, a young woman. There was no way upon heaven, hell or earth that she would ever be interest in someone such as himself.

“Anyway, that concludes our tour…” he said, looking over at Liz as she attempted to hide a yawn brewing in herself, but she couldn’t. “Oh my… I’ve bored you. I-I’m sorry.” He said before leaving her be and heading back over to complete his job.

How could he have been such an idiot? Of course she didn’t want a tour! Of course she didn’t want to be bored for what… half an hour maybe, minimum! Of course she didn’t want to be around someone such as himself. In all truth, all he had was knowledge, but that wasn’t what she wanted, it couldn’t be. Someone like her deserves the world, not a librarian in his 50’s! But he wasn’t about to be left alone… within a matter of seconds she arrived at the aisle he was at.

“So, when can I get that membership?” She asked, taking him by surprise for the second time in one day and making him drop yet another book, this time she dropped down to pick it up and so did he.

“I-I’ll get right to it.” He said, hanging his head down and making his way to his desk, leaving her with the book.

He sat at his desk; busying himself with the young woman’s files as she scanned all of the books. She stumbled across ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’ and remembered how her father used to read it to her as a child. It was always her go to book without fail. She picked up the book and brought it to the front desk with her. The librarian handed her the forms, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he did and she could tell that he was the introverted type. She speed read them before grabbing a pen and signing the form. He then handed her the card, for a reason which neither of them understood and she thanked him.

“I’m Elizabeth by the way. Elizabeth Milhoan, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie for short, whichever is best.” She told him and he looked up at her, pushing his glasses back on.

“R-Raymond Reddington, you call me whatever you want.” He said, holding out a hand for her to shake and she did.

“Well, it was lovely meeting you Raymond. Oh balls. I’ve got to go… I’ll be back tomorrow.” She said and he just nodded.

She could have kicked herself and her roommate for having a ridiculous no need hang over, which has now resulted in Liz having to leave her newly found… friend alone. Of course she would be lying to herself if she was to say that she found him unattractive. Even despite his age he still had it and his shyness just made him ten times more cute in her eyes. All she knew at that point in time was that she couldn’t wait to see him and talk to him again.

~

The next day Raymond arrived into work early, with five minutes to spare in fact. He busied himself with restocking the shelves and organizing thousands of books which careless frats had left at the opposite side of the entire library from where they were supposed to be. But in all honesty Raymond didn’t mind, after all it was a task where he didn’t have to socialize and it kept him busy from thinking of Elizabeth. Through the night he was completely unable to keep his mind from drifting to her. He heard the bell go at the door and sighed aloud, knowing that he was probably going to have to deal with some arrogant student that would show him nothing but disrespect. But, much to his dismay, when he walked out with all of the books that needed returning to there rightful place, he saw Elizabeth and smiled to himself.

“B-back for another lecture?” He called out, causing her to laugh.

“I just couldn’t keep away from your vast amount of knowledge.” She joked and he chuckled.

“I’m glad.” He said, placing the box of books on his desk.

“I was hoping that I could use the computers, I’ve got a lot of work to do and I don’t feel like writing it all by hand.” She said, leaning against his desk, mere inches from his chest.

“Of course. I-I’m not sure how to work them if I’m completely honest… but by all means.” He said, gesturing over to the computer section.

“Thanks Raymond.” She said, smiling at him before walking over to the computers.

He smiled at himself before taking his box of books and continuing with his task. He shelved book after book until he got to his final book. By that time it was twelve o’clock and he hadn’t even begun on the return pile or any of his paperwork. Raymond sighed quietly as he had a sudden moment of melancholy. Out of nowhere his mind shifted to just how much he would love to spend an evening with Liz. He caught a brief glance at her from afar as she flipped her hair over to one side. He began to think of the way in which her luscious lips fitted perfectly into a smile, as though she wasn’t meant to be a student, but rather the master, especially in the way her hair hung from her face.

Liz sat at the desk, staring at her screen. She couldn’t believe it but she had already completed a ten thousand word essay and now she was trying to come up with any excuse to stay at the library. Although Raymond was an introvert and wouldn’t say anything to her, it still wasn’t right for her to invade his space, he probably didn’t want her there anyway. He probably just wanted his personal space back again. But to hell with that! She walked over, startling him ever so slightly.

“Sorry, I was just wondering which printer to use.” She said and he nodded, walking over to her computer.

“You must be a fast typer.” He said, with a hint of humor in his voice.

“Perhaps my brain has a wide amount of knowledge, just like yours.” She said, biting her lip subconsciously as she smiled.

“P-perhaps.” He said, printing off her work for her.

He led her to the area with all of the printers and she smiled when he handed Liz her essay. He smiled at her nervously before going to leave, but she touched his shirt sleeve ever so slightly.

“I’ve taken up your time, how about I buy you dinner?” She asked, the first thing that came to her mind was food, so she explored it.

“Oh umm, I-I’m not sure. I-I’m not really that hungry. Thanks anyway.” He said, leaving out how he dislikes eating in front of people.

“A drink then? Please.” She said, looking almost desperate to make it up to him.

“O-okay, a drink.” He agreed, grabbing his jacket and getting ready to head out with her.

Once the library was all locked up she led him to a bar a few blocks from her university and she could tell that a bar wasn’t his kind of thing just by his posture. When they walked in he took in the huddle of sport lovers at the bar before continuing to follow Liz to a corner booth. Once they sat down he took in everyone and tapped on the wooden table with both his finger and thumb. When the waitress came over she saw Raymond turn almost sheepish.

“What can I get you both?” She asked, turning to Raymond first.

“J-just a water, t-thank you.” He said, glancing up at her.

“And a coke for me, thanks.” Liz said, watching as the waitress walked away to get their orders.

Liz was just about to open her mouth to interact with Raymond, but saw a group of guys a few years older than her walk into the bar. She hung her head to the side hoping that they wouldn’t see her. One of the guys was Thomas Keen and Liz has heard that he always fancied himself a younger girl, and apparently, he had his eyes set on her. “Balls!” She thought to herself as she saw him stalking his way over to her.

“Hey babe. How you doin’?” He asked, sitting hip to hip with Liz on the booth and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She looked over at Raymond and saw that he was highly uncomfortable. She saw him eye the toilets and before she knew it, he dashed for them.

“So, where were we baby? Hmm. Come on, I know you want me.” Tom said and Liz almost felt relieved when a member of staff came over to give her the drinks.

When Raymond came back she was half hoping that he would save her, but then all she thought was how he would probably misinterpret it and think that she and Tom want their privacy.

“T-thank you f-for the drink, Lizzie.” He said, handing her ten dollars, looking over at Tom and then walked out of the bar. Looking as though he had just had his balls kicked in.

He headed back to the library and once he got there he felt as though he could have demolished the entire establishment. If he wasn’t so awkward, maybe, just maybe he would’ve had a chance! But who was he kidding, he would never have a chance with someone like her, so what was the point in trying? She was extremely cozy with that guy and he even called her babe, they were very clearly dating. Why would he ever think that he had a chance with her! A chance with anyone for goodness sake?!

To be continued...


	2. II

It had been two weeks and Liz hadn’t returned to the library, she honestly didn’t know what to do with herself. Or Raymond for that matter. She knew just by the look on his face the day that Tom hugged her in the booth that he thought the two of them were together; and who could blame him? She should have told Tom to back off then and there. But no; of course she had to decide to back down. She even put up with it for ten minutes after Raymond had left, but eventually she couldn’t stand it. She was conflicted when she walked back to her accommodation as for whether she should have dropped by the library to see how he was. But she chickened out; and besides, if she had of gone than she would have been presumptuous about his feelings and she didn’t want to ruin her pride. She was laid on her bed, contemplating what to do next when she received a call from her father.

_“Hey, daddy.”_ She spoke, trying to act cheerful.

_“Hey, butterball. Whatcha up too?” _He asked and she sighed.

_“Just laid in my bed, haven’t really got anything to do.”_ She commented.

_“I thought you got a membership to that library, have you not got work to do?”_ He asked and she could have cried just at the word ‘library’.

_“Yeah, I’ve got a bit. But it can wait.”_ She stated, cringing her face as she awaited the dreaded response.

_“Don’t pile it all up, butterball; trust me. Your better off doing it now, you may be tired and bored but at least it’s something to do.”_ Her father said, and she knew he was correct.

_“I guess. I’ll drag my lazy ass down there then.”_ She chuckled, making her dad laugh.

_“Have fun, butterball. Speak soon.”_ He said, before hanging up.

Liz screamed into her pillow as she awaited her dreadful fate. Now she had to face someone of which she had a crush on. Who could blame her? Raymond was as cute as all things divine, from his body, to his slight nervous stutter every time she seemed to speak to him. She got dressed in no hurry whatsoever, deciding on: a cream sweater, black jeans ripped at the knees, brown Chelsea boots and a silver pendant around her neck as well as a bracelet around her left wrist. She didn’t want to look stunning, but she still didn’t want him to see her looking like a dumping ground. Liz made her way along the street until she reached the library. The pit of her stomach in a absolute agony as she could feel angst seeping it’s way through her blood. She opened the door to reveal the noise of books being stacked at the back. Knowing fine well it was Raymond.

He heard the door open and was hoping to God that it was Liz. It had been two whole weeks since he had seen her and spoken to her. He felt as though he had made a grave error by upsetting her somehow. How? He wasn’t quite sure, but if she wanted an apology, by God he would give her one.

“Hey!” He heard a voice call out from the other side of the aisle, causing him to jump.

He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw that it was in fact, Elizabeth. He was trying his hardest to contain his excitement, as well as his nervousness

“H-hi.” He said. Readjusting his glasses.

“Soooo. The computers, you wouldn’t mind if I used them again, would you?” She asked, using any method possible to keep the conversation from one worded answers.

“N-no. There’s been a new update, actually. I-I could show you how to work them… I-if you want of course.” He offered, hoping that she didn’t already know and that despite him taking a lot shot. She’d let him help.

“Sure. If you don’t mind.” She said, already following him over to the computers.

He typed in a code onto a black screen which was at least seventeen random letters, numbers and symbols long. Which left her gobsmacked; wondering how unearth he could remember. She watched as he loaded up the entire computer system and looked to be programming, but she wasn’t exactly a professional so she didn’t know. Once he was done he saw her looking shocked and he smiled nervously.

“B-by tomorrow, I will have forgotten all of that.” He joked, making her chuckle.

“I don’t know how you could have remembered at all. Thanks.” She said, taking a seat and he smiled before walking over to his desk.

He was counting his lucky stars that he was wearing one of his decent suits: a brown blazer, as well as brown suit pants and oxfords, a white shirt with a paisley tie, white pocket square and his silver watch. He didn’t want to look anything but classy for being around Liz. Especially with her outfit and how much it hugged all of her beautiful curves and showed off her dazzling features. He still had that dreaded feeling as though he should apologize and that she was waiting for him too; but he had no idea how to breach the subject. So instead he went over his paperwork at his desk.

She sat at her computer for a while, finding herself distracted as Raymond was in her eye-line. She knew that she had to apologize for the whole ‘drinks incident’ and make it clear that she wasn’t with Tom, or anyone for that matter; but she also knew that she had to focus on her work for now. She put her earphones in and listened to her favorite playlist ‘P O L A R I S’ on Spotify. And as soon as the music began to reach her eardrums it coursed its way through her body and into her hands.

Raymond caught a quick glance of Liz and smiled with delight, as he saw how she typed clearly within the time and beat of the music which she was listening too. How beautifully enticed she was in her writing. He now figured out why she was able to write her essays so quickly and in some ways he had to contain his excitement once again, as he realized how they were a like within that area. But she had a boyfriend and he didn’t want to step on any toes, least of all a guy that she was dating.

Liz had finished her essay so she called out his name over to his desk, hoping that he wouldn’t do the standard ‘shh’ that all stereotypical librarians did. He noticed her and came over.

“How do I print?” She asked, giggling at her own stupidity as he simply clicked one button.

“I’ll go get it for you.” He said, gesturing for her to remain seated.

He walked over to the printer, took her essay out carefully and paced his way back over to her, placing it upon the desk. Just then, she heard rain begin to pounce onto the windows and she sighed, knowing for a fact that all of her work would be soaked by the time she got back to her dorm room.

“I-if your conscious about the rain. I-I could give you a ride to your university. Instead of you trying to salvage what’s left of your paper.” He offered, smiling nervously and she chuckled.

“I’d like that.” She said and he nodded, grabbing his coat and keys, handing his coat to her.

“Y-you can put it on or shelter your paper in it.” He said and she was shocked.

“What about you?” She asked and he waved his hand.

“I-I’ll be fine. Just make sure your alright.” He said, leading her toward the door.

He gave her his keys and pointed to his car before leading her outside and locking the door to the library. Once the library was fully secure he unhurriedly walked over to his car, quickly closing the door before taking his keys back and putting them into the ignition. He turned the heating on maximum, which she was grateful for and made his way to the university.

“The side entrance is closer to my accommodation and is easier access.” She told him and he nodded, watching as the window blades swept away all of the rain which was now thudding off his screen.

Once they arrived he smiled over at her and she hesitated getting out for a moment.

“Would you like to come up for a hot drink or do you have to go back to work?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t say no.

“I-If it would be okay with you.” He said. In all honesty, he was freezing and could do with a hot drink.

She nodded and he parked against the sidewalk, before turning off the ignition. The both off them got out of his car and ran into the doorway of her university, chuckling as they looked at one another, both drenched.

~

She led him upstairs, into her accommodation and once inside he waited for her direction. She took her shoes off and he mimicked her actions, kicking them out of the way as she did. She led him into her kitchen, placing his jacket on the back of the dining room chairs and showing him her non rained on essay, causing him to chuckle slightly before she opened up her cupboard of wonders.

“Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?… take your pick.” She said, showing him all of her drinks.

“I-I’ll have a hot chocolate please.” He said.

“Hot chocolate it is.” She stated, boiling the kettle.

She noticed that his blazer was absolutely drenched and she felt bad for taking his jacket.

“Let me take your jacket and I’ll go get you something soft.” She said and he nodded, taking off his jacket and handing it off to her.

He watched as she went down the hall and he decided to finish off the hot chocolates for the both of them. When she returned they both smiled at each other and he in fact laughed as she handed him furry dressing gown. She took both of their her chocolates down the hallway in one hand and her essay and key card in the other. She swiped her key card in order to enter her room and held it open with her foot for Raymond. She placed both of their hot beverages on her desk before placing her essay into her folder and keycard into her bowl especially for it. She led him over to her bed and he walked past her desk, picking up their drinks before handing one to her and joining her as they both sat against the headboard, under the sheets. They both sat there for a while, silent. Until Liz found a way to indicate that she was single.

“It’s nice to have a drink in peace.” She chuckled and he smiled.

“Well. A-at least your boyfriend isn’t afraid to show affection in public.” He replied, not really knowing what else to say.

“You mean that ‘Tom’ guy?” She asked, acting as though she didn’t have a scheming plan.

“I-I believe so.” He said and she smiled at him as though she was feeling pitiful for him.

“Oh goodness no. He’s just some guy in his third year who has a crush on me. Well, not so much as a crush as wanting… you know.” She said, feeling sick of the thought of having the subject of Tom and sex in the same sentence.

“Oh, so… h-he wasn’t your, boyfriend?” Raymond asked and she shook her head, both of them feeling relieved.

They both sat there for a few minutes as they finished their drinks. Once they had Liz figured out the greatest way to keep Raymond’s attention and have them speak. She got out of bed, taking both hot cocoas with her and putting them back on her desk. She took her report and handed it to him, receiving a confused look. She then got back into bed.

“Just tell me if you don’t want to read it, but your probably smarter than my professor and I really need to succeed in this topic.” She said, hearing an eerie ‘ahh’ escape from his lips.

“Of course I’ll read it. To my self or a-aloud?” He asked and she could tell from his reply which one he was more comfortable with.

“Either.” She replied, moving her body down until she was capable of resting her head on his blanket covered lap.

He nodded, trying to release all tension from his body. Luckily, he found that as soon as he began to read her report he was so enthralled in her analytical writing that he was truly impressed and somewhat hooked on reading sentence after sentence. Before long he could hear her breathing becoming deeper and he could tell that she was asleep. He was somewhat nervous and unsure on what to do next. He decided to cautiously move further down the bed until her head was on his chest. He placed her amazing essay on the bedside table closest to him before turning his head back to her and how beautiful she looked as she laid asleep, in some ways on him.

To be continued...


	3. III

When Liz awoke in the morning she could feel a strange, hard block pressed against her ass. As she slowly looked back she saw Raymond sound asleep; looking adorable as ever. She pressed her ass against him and she had to try to moan as quiet as possible to save him from hearing; but it didn’t work. She heard him stirring in his sleep and when he awoke he quickly backed away from her, leaving her in the sheets alone.

“I-I’m so sorry, Lizzie. I-I never meant to do anything like that.” He apologized, trying to hide his obvious bulge with his hands. Keeping his distance from her as though he was a threat.

“Raymond, it’s okay. It’s natural. It was your subconscious. Don’t worry about it.” She said, but he still looked guilty so she came up to him and gave him a hug.

“M-may I use your bathroom?” He asked looking down at the floor, rather embarrassed and she pointed to the only other door there was that wasn’t leading to the exit.

He silently thanked her before hurrying into the bathroom. He undid his suit pants and even pulled down his underwear. He had never had such an antagonizing pain before. Not even when he was younger. In fact, he had lived the entirety of his life thinking that he was impotent. But, for some reason his body was reacting to a university student and he was finding it very hard to contain his need for a release. He spent what seemed like hours in her bathroom until his… erection had gone down. Only then did he come back to her.

“I-I can’t apologize enough. It honestly wasn’t supposed to happen.” He apologized, again.

“It’s okay, Raymond. Really, it is.” She said smiling at him widely.

“I-I need to get home, shower and change before work. Oh… a-and your report, it was amazing.” He said, smiling at her before nodding her goodbye.

She screamed into her pillow once he was gone. Not because she was angry; but because she had the biggest crush on him and God, she would give anything to be back with him. But she had to wait at least a few hours until he would be in work. So, to pass the time she too had a shower and got dressed. This time around, working twice as hard on her appearance because she knew for a fact he would be too. She settled on: a dark brown crop top which was knotted at the front, light blue shorts, black and white sneakers and a few minor accessories.

A few hours later she decided to force herself to go to the library. She felt as though despite her word to Raymond that what had happened was okay, he would still feel guilty and as though she didn’t wish to see or hear from him. As she entered the library she saw an old time friend of hers. Nick. He was becoming a surgeon and definitely had the brains for it.

“Oh, hey Liz.” He said as he neared the door.

“Hi, Nick.” She replied.

“I wish I had some more work to do so that you wouldn’t have to come in here and work in silence. The librarian isn’t exactly chatty like all of the other ones I’ve met.” He scoffed, looking over at Raymond and then back at Liz.

“He’s quite sweet to me. Just give him a few days and he’ll adjust. Trust me.” She said.

“If you say so. Try and have fun Liz.” He said before leaving the library.

She watched as Nick left before walking over to Raymond’s desk.

“Hey!” She said, startling him.

“Uhh, hi… a-about earlier-” he began to apologize, yet again but Liz interjected before he could.

“Like I said. It was okay. I take it as a compliment more than anything.” She said, trying to make him feel less guilty.

He nodded. “I-I was wondering. Umm, I-if maybe you’d like to have dinner with me… obviously, I-if not I understand. I-it was more of a gesture and a-” He tried to justify his means, but Liz interjected once again.

“I’d love to have dinner with you.” She stated and he smiled ever so slightly.

“I-is tonight okay?” He asked her.

“Tonight is fine, thank you.” She replied.

“Wh-what time would you like me to pick you up… I-if that is okay with you.” He said, noticing how he had practically assumed that Liz would take his car.

“Seven o’clock, if that is okay with you.” She said and he nodded.

“Seven it is.” He said.

Just then Liz received a text on her phone and frowned.

“I’ve got to go. Pick me up at the side entrance. See you at seven, Raymond.” She said before leaving the library.

He couldn’t have been happier with himself. She had said yes to a… date, with him. He couldn’t believe it. Throughout the whole of the morning all of his stress was for nothing. All that had to happen now was for them to enjoy themselves and not be disturbed by an admirer of Liz’s.

~

Hours had gone past and he was now sat outside of Liz’s university glancing at his watch. He has never been so nervous in his life as he waited for her to come outside. But by God, if he thought he was nervous as he sat in the car, his heart rate really began to quicken when she was in his sights. He gulped as he got out of the car to reveal her wearing: a black blouse with a coral floral design on it and the buttons practically open, revealing parts of her cleavage, black suit pants with a bow by the waist and black strap heels.

“Y-you look… s-stunning.” He complimented, opening the door for her to enter the passengers side.

“As do you.” She returned, getting in the car.

In all honesty, yes he tried to choose something which he thought she would accept. He tried something different than his usual suits, deciding on: a blue shirt with a grey sweater over the top, black jeans and brown brogues and of course his silver watch. But as he sat down next to her in his car he realized just how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to be within her presence. He made his way to the restaurant they had a reservation at and once they arrived there they were escorted to their own secluded area.

“This is nice.” She said as she sat down and took a look at the menu.

The place was elegant with a light grey brick wall at one side and grey painted walls for the rest. There were multiple light fixtures, one of which was a pair of elk antlers which came down from the ceiling to make a chandelier. Liz had never been in such a grand place before. Whenever she had went out with her father or friends it had always just been her nearest kebab shop or some sort of greasy fast food joint. Either way, she was loving it being in such an extravagant setting; especially with Raymond.

“I-I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted it to be just us.” He said, gesturing to their own little area. He had worried so much in case she was to think that he was weird for having their secluded area. But he didn’t want prying eyes around him as he ate.

“No of course not. I actually much prefer it being just us.” She replied simply, genuinely loving where they were.

It only took a few minutes of them both looking at the menus until they knew what they wanted. Raymond had told her to order whatever her heart desired but in all fairness; she didn’t want to spend all of his money. So she ordered a coke as well as the Teriyaki Salmon, served with basmati rice and asparagus. Whereas Raymond also ordered a coke, but for his meal he ordered spaghetti and meatballs, served with parmesan cheese and basil. Surprisingly, it only the chefs a few minutes until the food was complete, but when Liz saw Raymond give the waiter a healthy tip; she understood why.

“So, Lizzie. W-what are you studying?” He asked, trying to make conversation. And a distraction to make him less bothered about her watching him eat.

“Criminal Psychology. I’m hoping to become a profiler.” She replied, taking a bite of her salmon.

“I’m guessing you enjoy it then.” He chucked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, it’s extremely fascinating. I may be weird, but I’d be lying if I was to say that I didn’t have some kind of obsession.” She laughed, feeling a little insecure.

“I’ve met a lot of… weird people in my life, Lizzie. I know, ironic coming from me. But you are far from weird.” He said and she smiled widely.

“Thank you… and you are not weird.” She laughed and he smirked.

“If you say so.” He smiled slightly, but she knew that he just wanted that conversation to be over so she didn’t pry anymore.

They both enjoyed their delicious meals and didn’t leave so much as one scrap on their plates. On their way out Raymond paid for the bill, despite Liz offering. But in his eyes, he saw that she was a student at university and therefore she shouldn’t have to spend money on an expensive date that she wouldn’t be on, if it weren’t for him asking. As they pulled up at the university they both got out of the car and Raymond showed her to the entrance.

“Thank you for tonight.” She smiled, making no effort to go.

“Y-your welcome.” He replied, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly.

They both stood there for a few moments until Liz found herself coming closer and closer to Raymond. She placed her palms on his chest as he lowered his head. She captured his lips only just and they paused for several moments until he decided to be bold and kiss her once more. They both stood close by one another, kissing passionately and most definitely in a heated way. Until Raymond pulled back and adjusted his glasses as he waited patiently and nervously.

“Would you like to come up?” She asked him, hoping that he wouldn’t turn her down.

“Umm… o-only if your o-okay with it.” He replied, not so much feeling pressured as he was curious.

She opened up the door and allowed him to enter before leading the way to her dorm room with her heart thudding from within her chest at the possibility of being intimate with Raymond, a man that has lead her curiosity in places she thought were unimaginable.

To be continued...


	4. IV

When they arrived at Lizzie’s dorm room she allowed Red to go in before her and so he did. He stood in the main hallway and crossed his arms in front of him. She entered the accommodation and unlocked her room using her key card, leading the way whilst doing so. Once they were both inside Red closed the door behind him before just standing there. Lizzie on the other hand, made her way over to her bed and sat down comfortably; thinking that Red had followed her. But he didn’t.

“Come on.” She prodded gently, gesturing for him to come to her.

“D-do you want me to take my shoes off?” He asked, noticing that Liz had.

“It’s entirely up to you.” She replied, not caring whatsoever.

“Umm… I-I’ll take them off. If that’s okay with-with you?!” He said, curling his hand to rub his thumb harshly over the rest of his fingers.

“Yeah. Of course it’s fine.” She giggled, thinking about how adorable he was.

He smiled nervously before sliding his shoes off, as well as his sweater and placed them on the floor. He of course looked over at Liz to see if it was okay and she nodded happily. Once he was only wearing his: blue shirt, black skinny jeans, grey socks and a few accessories. He paced his way nervously to her. As he neared the bed he stopped and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Red had never been so nervous in all of his life. He would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t want to be intimate with her. But he had never done anything in his life and he didn’t want to disappoint her in anyway. She patted the bed cover beside her and shifted over so that he could join her. Red slid into the covers and sat against the headboard since he was unsure on her intentions.

“Th-this is a lovely room, Lizzie.” He said, looking around instead of at her.

“Isn’t it.” She hummed, rubbing a hand over his clothed length.

“What are you… mmm.” He moaned, not realizing a sensation such as the one he was getting ever existed.

“Raymond. Do you want to make love?” She asked him nervously, dropping her head just like he usually does.

“I-is that what you want?” He asked, trying his hardest to look her in the eyes.

“…yes.” She said, still holding her head down.

At this point Red was extremely confused. Liz was making no effort to be intimate and he began to wonder if coming to her room with her was a mistake. He just sat there for a few minutes, with his hands at either side of his body until he had an idea. He placed a hand atop hers which was on his groin, getting her attention. Then, he stroked her arm back and forth until he reached just below her tricep. He leaned in and brushed his lips again hers. She leaned in slowly and captured his velvet lips against hers. He tried to mirror her lip movements to the best of his abilities to get the hang of it and hope that he wasn’t disappointing her. She groaned ever so slightly, getting sexually frustrated. Red pulled back immediately and distanced himself from her.

“I-I’m sorry Lizzie. I-I didn’t mean to do anything. I-I should go. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you.” He said, getting off the bed and heading for his stuff to leave but she had to stop him.

“No! Red I kissed you, I-I wanted that kiss. Please don’t go.” She begged, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

“You-your not… mad at me?” He asked nervously, his left cheek twitching.

“No, goodness no Red. Come here.” She told him and he cautiously obeyed her orders, hanging his head as he did so.

Once he was there she made swift work of both his shirt buttons and his belt. She undid his jeans and pulled them down a tad so that she could reach his underwear. Once there she paused and looked up at him to make sure that it was okay and he nodded ever so slightly despite being extremely confused and uncomfortable with what she was going to do; but he didn’t want lose her or act like a coward so he let her have what she wanted. She pulled them down and released his member from its prison. She gasped at his size, especially for his age… as well as another factor.

“Your circumcised.” She said, hoping that he’d go into more detail.

“Uh, sorry… is that a problem? I-if you don’t want to do this, o-or want, someone else uhh, just say, I-I don’t mind.” He gulped, pulling up his underwear to hide his shame.

“What? No! I-I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. It doesn’t make any difference.” She said, trying to reason with him. But he only nodded.

He didn’t move. In all fairness, he wasn’t sure what to do. He had heard about all the weird and wonderful ways in which people would make love in this day and age and he thought that he knew what Liz was doing; if that was what she wanted he’d let her have it. But he also felt guilty cause he didn’t want her to feel forced to do anything. Liz helped him to turn up his shirt so that it wouldn’t get in the way. She took his member back out of its cell and rubbed it up and down slowly. Red shuddered at the pleasure she was giving him. But if she continued to keep on going he wouldn’t last. He could already feel a build up. Red took Liz’s palm from himself and coaxed her to lay down.

“M-May I?” He asked, referring to her jeans.

“Of course.” She said, eager to speed up the process.

He smiled slightly before taking them off and laying them gently on the floor. He then took his own off and carelessly threw them over to his other pile of clothing. He removed his underwear and hovered over her as though he was silently asking what next. She reached in between their bodies and removed her underwear, hurling them across the room. She then pulled Red down by his collar and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and began to feel himself being coated by a liquid substance. He glanced down and saw that his tip was already inside of her.

“Wait…” he began backing away ever so slightly.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” He admitted, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Raymond. It makes two of us.” She commented, pulling him back down.

He looked back up at her to see if she was already having regrets as he rubbed his tip against her, but she appeared to be in a blissful state. Red pushed his hips in further and heard a whimper come from Liz.

“Sorry. Am I hurting you?” He asked, stopping his movements to check on her.

“No, I’m… mmm. I’m fine.” She replied, throwing her head back as Red began his movements again.

He leaned back down and captured her mouth into his before pushing all of himself into her. She let out a loud moan as he did and began to rub herself. He rotated his hips in long strokes, back and forth until he lost it and began to go harder. He pounded his hips into her making her moan and cry out. He rested his head against her ear as he breathed heavily beside her head. She came hard and fast, grabbing the back of his shirt in order to hold onto him. He breathed against her ears and began to loose control of his movements. He could tell that he was close. One final thrust and he came, spurting into her with no second thought. He stayed there for a few moments before getting up and picking up his underwear.

“Ca-can I use your b-bathroom, please?” He asked, still out of breath.

“Yeah of course.” She said.

Liz turned on her television and put on her favorite playlist so that it wouldn’t be weird or… well she didn’t know what. But she knew that Red was shy so she didn’t want silence after she had just made love for the first time. Red cleaned himself up in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror before smiling. He couldn’t believe that he had just made love to Lizzie. She was everything to him and he was even considering telling her that he loves her; but he decided not to. He couldn’t stand the heartbreak if this was just a one time for her and there were no feelings attached. His smile suddenly faded to a frown. He finished up in the bathroom and made his way back out to her.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom.” She said, brushing past him.

He buttoned up a few more buttons on his shirt and waited for Liz on her bed, unsure of what else to do. Liz came out of the bathroom after about five minutes and within that time frame… Red wondered if he should maybe leave her be, that she was in fact regretting it. Then again… who could blame her if she did?

“Sorry I took so long… there was quite a lot you left over.” She chuckled and he smiled nervously. Rubbing his hands together as he turned his head so that she could get changed.

“Lizzie… a-are you, regretting this?...” He asked after a few moments of being in his own conscience. “Because, if you are. I-I understand and, it would be okay. I-I’ll go, I-I-I really don’t mind.” He said, picking at his hands.

She paced over to him and picked up his head, kissing him passionately.

“No, I have zero regrets. You were amazing.” She said, making him smile.

Once Lizzie was finished getting changed he decided that it was time to tell her. If he didn’t do it now, then he probably never would and would regret it for the rest of his life.

“Lizzie.” He said, standing up trying his best to gain some strength.

“Yeah?” She asked, placing laundry into her basket.

“I-I love you.” He said, glancing at her before his cheek twitched.

She came over to him again and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I love you too Raymond.” She hummed, receiving a kiss on her forehead.

In that moment they both knew that they would be happy together and that there wasn’t a single chance of them ever parting because, although they never knew until now… when they were apart there was a part of them missing. But not anymore. Now, for the first time in their lives, they felt as though they were whole.

~

When Liz woke up the following morning, she felt her palm and head rested on Raymond’s chest and she smiled to herself as she gently caressed his light, soft chest hair. She saw her duvet lift up slightly were his crotch was and could hear his breaths becoming deeper. She lifted up the covers and gently took Raymond’s member from his underwear, stroking it scarcely. She noticed how he gently bucked his hips into her hand and so she began to rub him up and down, more and more as it became coated in his fluid. She felt him stir in his sleep and eventually open his eyes widely, grabbing his glasses from her bedside table in order to see.

“Lizzie. I-you don’t have to do this.” He said, gulping as she quickened her movements.

“I know, but I want to.” She said simply, rubbing over his tips as he became breathless and came into her palm within a matter of seconds.

She took some tissues and cleaned him up, as well as her own hand. Especially, as there was a lot to be cleaned. He paused for a while, wondering if her actions were that of needing something in return.

“D-do you… want something?” He asked, still catching his breath.

“No. I’m still sore off last night. Besides, I just saw you sleeping and I couldn’t resist.” She giggled and he smiled.

“Sh-shall I… get us breakfast?” He asked, adjusting his glasses as he changed the topic.

“Sure. If you don’t mind of course.” She replied and he nodded his head, moving to sit on the side of her bed.

“Of course. A-any preference?” He asked, putting on his jeans and shoes.

“Anything will be fine.” She said, getting out of bed and leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

He placed his hands on her sides and moved his lips rhythmically with hers and heard her whimper ever so slightly. When she pulled away for air he moved to her neck and began to kiss her passionately and nibble ever so slightly. When he pulled away he noticed a mark on her neck and he let her go. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that he had given her a hickey. Then she looked back at him and noticed that he looked guilty and nervous for her reaction. But she only smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Just make sure it’s a coffee.” She called over at him whilst he did up all of his shirt buttons and put on his sweater.

He left her room and headed to the café within walking distance from the university. He ordered: two standard coffees, two bacon sandwiches and two blubbery muffins, as he wanted to spoil her. As he walked back to the university he noticed a man, around his age stood talking to Liz. His gut became to churn as he realized that it ought to be her father. He didn’t want to go up to them, but at the same time he didn’t want to seem a coward. So he made his way over to the side entrance and smiled at Liz before carrying on, walking through the door. He thought that he would be able to muster up the power to face her and her father but at the final moment his anxiety got the better of him and he knew that if he had said so much as “Hi.” To her father he would have had an attack and he couldn’t afford that, not in front of Liz. He waited for five minutes outside of Liz’s dorm room, receiving a few sketchy looks from some of the other females on that floor. But as soon as he saw Liz, he knew that he would be okay.

“Sorry. It was my father.” She apologized, opening the door for him.

“I-it’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t say hello. I-I just couldn’t bring myself to speak… a-are you, mad at me?” He asked nervously, but Liz only smiled.

“Don’t apologize, I’m not mad at you, Raymond. Besides, it’s nothing against you… but I don’t think my dad would be too happy if he found out about you. You’d be interrogated for sure.” She laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“I-I’m not surprised.” He laughed and gave Liz her breakfast once they had entered her room.

They both took of their shoes and watched television as they are their breakfast, whilst snuggled up in bed. Liz put on some show called ‘Peaky Blinders’ and when one of the characters took their opposers eyes Raymond nearly puked at the sight of all the blood and the sound effects. Liz took that as a hint that maybe she should have put something else on. So she put on ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ instead.

“Sorry.” He apologized, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Don’t be. I should have warned you.” She said, taking a bite of her muffin.

They both sat there for a while, watching their program. Granted, Liz was listening; but Raymond wasn’t. All he could think about was how he was to ask her what their relationship was and how she would respond. He was of course hoping that she would be up for a relationship with him as his girlfriend. But then again, he wasn’t sure whether she wanted that or not.

“Lizzie…” he began, waiting until she turned her head to him, only then did he know that he had her undivided attention.

“W-will you be my… my, girlfriend?” He asked, glancing at her.

She hesitated for a moment and his stomach dropped as she saw her coy face.

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have asked… of course you don’t want that… I-I’ll leave.” He said, going to stand up. He had finally found someone that he felt like he could conquer the world with and he just couldn’t stand the heartbreak of being turned down.

But she stopped him. Responding by placing her breakfast on her bedside table and straddling him. Once there, she kissed him passionately and he became confused. But as soon as she began to rock her hips ever so slightly he couldn’t resist her.

“Of course.” She said as she continued to move her hips back and forth; noticing the effect she was having on him.

“Lizzie, please, please d-don’t stop.” He begged, already feeling himself close to the edge.

“F-fuck Raymond.” She moaned, feeling herself on edge.

He placed his hands on her hips and began to exaggerate her movements, bringing them both to their release with ease. Although, their early release didn’t prevent their lack of breath.

“Mmm.” She moaned as Raymond made a bold move to kiss her.

“I love you.” He said, kissing her once again.

“I love you too.” She chuckled, kissing him with such care.

The both of them laid back down again and enjoyed their breakfasts in each other’s company, now knowing just where the both of them stood in their relationship. Rather then their status being unknown.

To be continued...


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: extreme gore up ahead

The following two weeks had been great between the two of them. They both spent time together in Liz’s place, put on dates or secretly meeting in the library, once for six hours in one day just so that they didn’t have to be apart. They both hadn’t known each other for too long but Raymond knew in his own head that he was falling for her dramatically. Sometimes, even being away from her for a few minutes would make him feel as though his heart was breaking. But he had something in store for her tonight, he would offer for her to see his place. Which in anyone else’s shoes wouldn’t be a big deal but for him; showing someone his house in person was humongous step in life. He was just about to call Liz’s name when he saw her coming around the corner from one of the bookshelves.

“T-thank you for tiding up, Lizzie.” He said with a wide smile.

“You are very much welcome of course.” She commented, making him chuckle before going back to his original mission.

“Lizzie…” he said waiting for her attention. “W-would you like to come to my house. R-rather than back to your own… obviously, if not, t-that’s okay.” He said but she only smiled at him.

“I’d love to.” She said. Kissing him passionately and wrapping her arms around her neck. As far as she was concerned no one else was there and therefore she should be able to do whatever she wants.

He kissed her back before turning off the lights, grabbing his jacket and leading her to the doorway. He closed up the library and led her to his car, opening the passenger door for her out of manners. Once they were both in the car he began to head to his house. It wasn’t a long drive away from the library, but it was definitely further away than her university. Once he reached his home he pulled up against the sidewalk and turned off the ignition. They both got out of his car and walked up the steps to reach his door. Liz jumped when she heard a deafening bark from inside the house.

“Sorry, a-are you okay with dogs?” He asked, fiddling with his keys.

“I love dogs.” She stated and he smiled, opening the door and leading the way.

His dog jumped up at him so he picked him up and carried him in through the kitchen, whilst his dog was licking his entire face.

“I know, I know… I love you too….” He said to the dog before looking back at Liz.

“Come on through, Lizzie.” He called over.

Liz closed the door behind her and walked into the doorway where she stood still as she didn’t know whether or not Raymond would want her to remove her shoes.

“Shall I take off my shoes?” She asked, giggling as she watched Raymond cradling his now escaping dog.

“Entirely… up… to… you.” He replied, struggling to put his squirming dog on the floor carefully.

Once his dog was on the floor it came running over to Liz and tried to jump up but she kneeled before it had the chance. The dog was nuzzling his head into Liz’s arms before lying on the floor for a tummy rub.

“Awww, aren’t you a cutie.” She laughed as she tickled the dogs belly.

“He likes you.” Raymond said, leaning against the doorway with an arm above his head.

“He has good taste.” She replied, chuckling ever so slightly at the innocent look on the dogs face.

“Jensen! Come on, get some food.” Raymond said, leading his dog through to the kitchen.

Liz followed after them after taking off her shoes and kicking them to the side. She laughed as she saw Raymond stroking his dogs head whilst trying to make some food for the him.

“So, why call him Jensen?” She asked, getting Raymond’s attention.

“Uhh, one of my… oldest friends said that, Jensen, would be a suitable name. And so I followed his advice.” He said, trying to lean over his eager pet and put the food down without it spilling.

“Old friend is an understatement.” A man called over, getting their attention.

“Dembe, I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow.” Raymond commented, coming over to his friend.

“I wasn’t, but I thought I’d surprise Isabella and Elle.” He said, enveloping Raymond in his arms.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck.” Raymond said and Dembe nodded.

“It was good to see you again old friend. And to meet you miss.” He nodded before leaving.

Once Dembe was gone he turned around to see Liz leaning back against the counter, smiling at Jensen. Raymond smiled at himself before walking back into the kitchen.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked, opening the fridge.

“Just a water please.” She said, rubbing the dogs head once it was finished with its dinner.

“There you go.” He said, handing her the water before taking his shoes off and kicking them to the far side of the kitchen.

“So, what are we doing?” She asked, wondering what his intentions were.

“Umm, wh-whatever. Do you want to watch tv?” He asked and she nodded.

He led her through the living room and sat down into the love seat. She joined him, not exactly closing the gap between the two, but being close enough to him so that he would know that she trusts him. He turned on the tv and passed her the remote. As he did so, their fingers brushed and they began to feel rather excited. They both leaned their heads closer in to one another and stared into one another’s eyes. They were just about to kiss, when Jensen jumped up and drenched Raymond’s face in saliva. Liz began to laugh as she witnessed Raymond being pinned down by his dog. Eventually, Liz gave in and coaxed Jensen to get off Raymond.

“Excuse me, Lizzie.” He chuckled, leaving to visit the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom he rid his entire face of Jensen’s spit. He thought back on Lizzie and how she appeared to be adjusting okay. He was also stuttering less now that he was in the comfort of his own home and he wondered if she had noticed that or not. He chuckled to himself as he peered outside of the door and saw Liz throwing Jensen’s ball for him. He truly felt as though Lizzie was the one and only. But he didn’t want to rush it or push her in any way. He made his way outside of his bathroom and joined her on the sofa.

“You okay?” She laughed and he nodded.

“I think I got drenched more then, than I did when it was raining.” He joked and she laughed, coming closer to him.

She noticed a speck of water near his jaw line so she smudged it away with her thumb. They both looked at one another again in the same intimate way that they once did. Liz neared his lips and they both kissed each other passionately. Thankfully, this time Jensen stayed curled up next to Liz’s leg. Raymond deepened the kiss and moved his hand up to cup her cheek. She kissed him once again until their need for air was to big to pass aside. He looked at her and she smiled slightly before rubbing her lips. He smiled nervously as he turned to look back at the television.

“Raymond...” She began, looking sheepish. “Could we try… oral, sometime?” She asked and he tried to mask his confusion.

“Umm. S-sure. I-if you want.” He said, adjusting his glasses.

“You do know what it is right?” She asked. Needing to know whether or not he knew what he was agreeing to.

He paused for a moment, his stutter was back and he was feeling awfully awkward and nervous.

“I-I don’t, no… b-but I’ll try my best.” He said, try to reassure her.

She hesitated, needing to know the answer to her soon to be question. And if it wasn’t the one she wanted to hear, then so be it. But she had to know.

“Raymond, I need to be honest with me. When we had… sex, for the first time… did you want it?” She asked and he looked conflicted.

“Lizzie, I… I did. But, not then. I-I wanted to do things with you. B-but I did want to do it l-later on… I-I just didn’t want to disappoint you. And I-I hope I didn’t.” He said and she began to have tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” She sobbed and he held her close, pulling her into a hug.

“Y-you didn’t, Lizzie. It was probably me j-just being nervous.” He said, trying to reason with her but she only sobbed even more.

He held her in his arms for a little while longer. Even Jensen came over to her and started to nuzzle into her, licking her free arm. She laughed at the dog and let go from Raymond’s embrace to pat the dog.

“I’m sorry, Raymond. I’ll try and be less pushy.” She said, calming down a little.

“You h-haven’t been pushy, Lizzie. And besides, I’m in my fifties. I-I shouldn’t be like this.” He apologized, without saying the words, trying his hardest to make her not feel guilt

“I’m glad you’re like this, Raymond. All of my life I’ve been cautious about guys taking advantage of me. Yet, all of this time I’ve been my own fear.” She said, a tear escaping her eye.

He brushed the tear away from her face and kissed her lightly.

“I love you, Elizabeth Milhoan. And there is n-no one else for me. Know that.” He said and kissed her again.

They both snuggled into one another and Raymond gave the occasional kiss atop Liz’s head until she calmed down. He felt as though he was responsible for her sadness. She wanted an honest answer and he gave her one. He only wished that he could have broke it to her in a nicer way.

~

The both of them spent hours, snuggled into one another on the sofa until he heard Liz’s stomach begin to rumble. Seconds later, his belly followed. He gently pulled away from her as he checked his watch. It read ’six o’clock’ and he knew that it was most definitely time for them to both get something to eat.

“What would you like for dinner?” He asked, adjusting himself so that he was facing her.

“What have you got?” She asked, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing. Would you like to go out?” He asked, stroking Jensen’s fur.

“Sure… I know this good Chinese place. They sell takeout though.” She said, rethinking her choice.

“Oh well. Looks like we’ll just have to wander around.” He said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, being careful not to squash Jensen.

“I’ll go grab my shoes.” She said, hurrying off.

He chuckled at her as he kissed Jensen on the head before grabbing his keys and jacket. They both decided to walk since it was only a couple of blocks away and traffic could be a bitch even late at night. He took her to the Chinese and they both ordered: egg fried rice with chips and sweet and sour sauce, as well as a normal drink of Pepsi. Raymond paid for their meals and the both of them sat in the park which was now darkening from the sunsetting. They both enjoyed their meals before throwing their empty cartons into the trash cans. In a matter of seconds what was once bright was now dark and they could see nothing but illuminating street lights and bright white stars in the black sky up above.

They both walked to the far end of the park where the fountain flowed in a calm like manor. She slipped her hand into his and he paused for a second, looking down at their fingers which were intertwined. She stopped him once the moon lit them up nicely and hesitated before leaning up to reach his lips. He pushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes as he kissed her as best he could with what little experience he had. She moved her hand from his and wrapped both of her arms around her neck as he placed his hands on her hips, stopping himself from losing himself in her warm embrace. He couldn’t believe it, Liz was kissing him in public, she was recognizing him, in public. He felt as though his entire world was gravitating him towards Liz. She pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes before smiling.

“Lizzie!” They both heard someone call over.

Raymond went to turn around to see who was calling Liz’s name; but before he could he was tackled to the ground by Tom.

“Raymond.” Liz called out, trying to pull Tom off her love. But she was no match for her father’s hold.

“Leave him, butterball. Guys like him want nothing but sex.” Her father told her and Liz broke down crying as she saw Tom hammering his fist into Raymond’s face which was now covered in blood.

“Lizzie.” He gasped, trying to look over to her with an already swollen eye.

“Don’t you dare fucking look at her.” Tom screamed; as he pounded punch after to punch into Raymond’s face.

“That’s enough, Tom.” Sam said, letting go of his daughter.

Liz immediately crawled over to Raymond and noticed tears brimming in his eyes even underneath all of the blood.

“Raymond… I’m so sorry, Raymond.” She apologized, placing her hands on his chest.

He put his hand on her head and pulled her down to his lips. Kissing her as best he could.

“I love you.” He whispered before being punched brutally in the ribs. Causing him to choke on his words… and blood

Sam took Liz back from Raymond and led her into the car, along with Tom. If it was any other situation she would have fought; but she felt that sick, that she couldn’t bring herself to muster the strength to fight. She sobbed in the backseat of the car as she thought back on Raymond and how happy he had made her.

“Shh, it’s okay babe.” Tom said, tying to pull her into his embrace but Liz only slapped him across the face.

“All of this, is both of your fault. Raymond is the nicest guy ever. He never asked me for anything and only wanted to treat me right. Tom, all you want to do is fuck… I don’t. Great job too dad.” She scolded.

As soon as they were back at the university she stomped her way to her room. Refusing to let them in no matter how much they wanted to. She wouldn’t allow someone who may have killed the love of her life anywhere near her. Ever!

To be continued...


	6. VI

It had been an entire three weeks since Raymond had been out of the house. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. And he most certainly couldn’t return to work. His cuts and bruises were beginning to heal… but they were still noticeable by a mile. Unfortunately, all of that wasn’t even the worst of it. Whilst he was in the hospital getting his entire face patched up and disinfected, Tom paid him a visit. He warned Raymond that “if he so much as looks at Liz again. He will die.” But truth be told, he was already dying from heartbreak, every inch of physical pain hurt, but not a much as the idea of never being able to see his Lizzie again.

“You need to go back to the library, Raymond.” Dembe told him, as he brought them two cups of coffee from the kitchen.

“I was told, Dembe. I-I can’t go anywhere near her again… I can’t risk it.” He tried to tell his friend, but Dembe was having none of it.

“I saw the way you two were with one another, Raymond. She loves you. Go to her, you’ll be fine. I promise.” Dembe assured his friend and Raymond nodded.

“Fine, I’ll go back tomorrow. Remind me to give you Isabella’s check for filling in for me, later on.” He said, taking his coffee from his friends hand.

The next day he kept his word. He even arrived at work early, in hopes to enjoy the faint aroma of new books. Luckily, his hope was fulfilled when he put back books which had been left out or weren’t in the correct area. He also got to work with publishing what books had been signed out and which had recently been returned. He was beginning to feel so happy and in his element, when it came down to his own little Wikipedia. However, all of that was disturbed when he saw Liz walk through the door with an awestruck look on her face. He looked at her and smiled nervously before vanishing down one of the aisles; but she only followed.

“Raymond.” She squealed, jumping onto him and wrapping her limbs around him.

“Lizzie. I-I can’t be seen with you.” He said, embracing her in his arms before putting her down.

“What do you mean?” She asked, studying his awfully bruised face.

“I-I can’t say, Lizzie. But please, I-I can’t be around you.” He told her, pleading at her with his eyes.

“Raymond. I don’t care what my dad says, or Tom for that matter. Whatever they told you, forget about it all.” She told him but he only looked at the floor.

“S-so your not… with Tom then? You and he aren’t… you know?” He asked and she wiped a tear which was forming at his face.

She was just about to speak but he didn’t allow her.

“Lizzie, I… just tell me. I-if you want him instead of me I don’t judge you. H-he’ll be able to protect you. But I, well you saw what happened. The moments I’ve had with you are everything. But I-if you can find happiness elsewhere… I-I can live with that. J-just say that you don’t want me, I-I understand.” He said and even Liz began to cry.

“Aww, Raymond. You are the nicest man on earth. How could I ever want to replace you?” She asked as she gathered him in her arms with such passion.

“I-I love you, Lizzie.” He whispered into her ear.

“I love you, Raymond. More than anything.” She said, tears streaming from her eyes.

He backed away from her and cupped her cheeks, looking into her beautiful blue eyes before pressing his lips against hers. When she felt Raymond’s lips on hers she moaned in ecstasy. She deepened the kiss and held onto his chest as the both of them rhythmically kissed one another. When she backed away from the kiss they both smiled at one another… until Raymond averted his gaze to his desk and backed away from Liz as a frown crept upon his lips. But, when Liz looked back she understood why.

“Daddy, what are you doing here?” She asked, walking toward him.

“I want a word with Raymond.” He said, not once looking at his daughter; but instead keeping his eyes dead on Raymond.

Sam walked over to Raymond and Liz could tell that her love was uneasy; but was trying to look confident.

“We’ll talk out back.” Sam said and Raymond nodded, before following after Sam.

Once outside Raymond stood directly next to the metal fence, whilst Sam took his place by the door so that he had an advantage of keeping his daughters lover outside if their soon to be conversation didn’t go the way he wanted.

“So, Raymond. I’m Sam Milhoan, Lizzie’s father.” He introduced, holding out his hand.

“R-Raymond Reddington, Lizzie’s… boyfriend, I-I think. I-I’m not too sure though.” He said, nervously shaking Sam’s hand.

It went silent for a few moments, but Sam eventually broke the deafening silence.

“Do you have a smoke?” He asked Raymond.

“I-I don’t smoke.” He stated and Sam nodded.

“Do you drink?” Sam asked.

“I-I found out the hard way that I’m a lightweight. I-I haven’t drank since I was in university.” He said causing Sam to laugh.

“Ahh. You get used to it eventually.” He chuckled, causing Raymond to laugh as well.

“Raymond. On a more serious note, I want to apologize for that night… when I saw you with Lizzie I was being an overprotective father and it didn’t help that Tom had told me about you as well. I’m sorry.” He apologized and Raymond nodded.

“I-it’s fine. I want to apologize, actually. I-I know that Tom told me to stay away and that Lizzie was his; but when she came here today I couldn-” he tried to explain, but Sam interjected.

“What do you mean Tom? When was this?” Sam asked, looking as though his blood was boiling over.

“H-he came to me whilst I was in the hospital… and told me that Lizzie was with him, that she had told him to tell me that she doesn’t want me anymore. That I’m a-a pathetic, old dweeb who she regrets being with. That if she could have taken the time back she would’ve never crossed passed with me. A-and that if I ever looked at her again, he’d kill me.” Raymond explained and Sam shook his head.

“I’m so sorry yet again, Raymond. I told him to leave Lizzie alone after she had told me everything that Tom had tried with her. I’ll take care of Tom. As for you… the age gap is quite something, but you make her happy. You have my blessing in every way, Raymond.” He said before leaving.

When Raymond joined Liz inside of the library she looked rather anxious as she stood with her arms crossed at her front, biting her lip… well, more like chewing. He gently wrapped his arms around her in hopes to make an attempt at comforting her but it didn’t exactly work as much as he hoped; as she allowed a two second hug before pushing away.

“So… what’s happened?” She asked him.

“How about I-l tell you whilst we… watch a m-movie or something at my place?” He asked and she immediately smiled and gave him a huge hug which caused him to chuckle.

He locked up the library, despite it only being a little while after lunch. He really couldn’t be bothered with anyone other than Liz today. She was his main goal… he would even treat her like royalty if she wished. The car journey to Raymond’s house wasn’t too long, which was surprising for New York City traffic. Liz began to get butterflies in her stomach as he opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first. She was just so ecstatic to be with him again, to be in his house and to soon enough be snuggling with him. She only hoped that it didn’t go like last time and that Raymond wouldn’t end up with blood all over his face.

“A-are you uncomfortable?” Raymond asked as soon as he closed the door and saw Liz with a frown upon her face.

“No!...” she blurted out, hoping that he would listen to her. “It’s just that, last time we were here… well, you know.” She told him and he let out a sigh.

He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her slightly as he kissed atop her forehead. He felt her let out a deep, comforting sigh and he smiled; knowing that she was worrying less.

“I-l promise Lizzie, that won’t happen again.” He told her as he backed away, and rubbed her shoulders up and down.

“I hope so.” She said before leaning onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

He chuckled slightly as he gave in and returned her tempting kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue enter. He didn’t know what came over him or whether or not Liz would enjoy it, so instead shortly after his tongue clashed with hers he pulled away from her.

“W-would you like anything, Lizzie?” He asked, obviously gesturing to a drink or snack; but she didn’t see it that way.

“Yeah, you.” She said lustfully, trying to coax Raymond into his bed.

“H-how about we focus on a drink for now.” He chuckled, kissing her, before going into the kitchen.

She followed after him but diverted to the living room instead. When he called over to Liz and asked her what she wanted to drink she looked over and asked for the Pepsi and so he poured them both a pint glass of Pepsi Max with ice and went over to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He then went back into the kitchen and brought over several snacks such as: popcorn, sour patch kids, jolly ranchers and many bags of m&m’s. Which obviously cause Liz to laugh as she saw her love, up to his eyes in food. But she soon stopped when he dropped them all into her lap.

“You better get all of these off me, or else I will eat them all.” She told him and he immediately began to laugh.

“I’d like to see you try.” He flirted as he took a seat next to her with a wide smirk on his face.

“Ohh, you should see me with a tub of ice cream.” She laughed and so did he as he turned on the television.

“Well, unfortunately I’ve ate it all these past few weeks.” He chuckled nervously, taking the bags of candy from her and placed them all onto the coffee table.

“So that’s where you’ve been?” She asked, turning to face him.

“Pretty much, yeah. B-but who doesn’t love ice cream?” He joked, trying to deflect from the fact of being depressed for three whole weeks and had no one other then Dembe whom occasionally dropped in.

“Yeah… everybody loves ice cream.” She laughed, noticing that he clearly felt insecure about everything that went on and so she didn’t want to push him.

They both spent hours watching a romantic film and laughing at the innuendoes, almost crying at the sad moments which were enough to tear a heart into two and shatter it on the floor. By the time it was half way done Liz was already snuggled up against Raymond, holding a hand in his and he couldn’t have been happier. He even smiled at himself, knowing that he had her, hoping that they would never spend another part of their lives separate. Once the film was done he petted Liz’s shoulder to see whether or not she was awake and he knew that she wasn’t. So he carried her into his bed and took off her shoes, setting them aside. He tucked her in and turned off all of the lights as well as the television in the living room and joined her. He of course changed into just his underwear and a sleeping top before joining her in the bed.

~

In the middle of the night Liz woke up and realized that she was in Raymond’s bed, her shoes had been placed by the dresser to save her from tripping over them and he was laid on his half of the bed to give Liz her personal space. But she didn’t want personal space, no. She wanted Raymond. She eased her way out of the bed and removed all of her clothes until she was fully naked. She joined him again on the bed and felt him stir. She pulled up the covers until only her head was free. She tied back her hair and pulled down his underwear to free his member. She rang her tongue along his girth and felt him stir in his sleep. She began at his tip, teasing him slightly whilst her mouth adjusted to his size. Once she was feeling ready she pushed down on his member and heard his breath quicken. She ran her tongue around him and caressed him using her palm. Raymond opened his eyes to discover Liz sucking his manhood. He jumped ever so slightly at being frightened; but tried to calm down to stop himself from knocking his glasses off the edge of the nightstand, instead of wearing them.

“W-what are you… uhh, ahh… doing, Lizzie?” He asked, trying to be rid of his tension.

“Just enjoy it.” She whispered and he nodded, closing his eyes and trying to stop tensing.

He closed his eyes and laid both of his arms down onto the duvet beneath him. He moaned and bucked his hips up as Lizzie focused on just his tip. She went all of the way down his shaft multiple times until she could feel that he was close. He was twitching inside of her mouth and he couldn’t believe himself as he became undone when Liz went back to his tip and flicked her tongue against him. He came into her mouth and sighed aloud at the sensation of becoming softer and softer. Liz swallowed all of his semen before removing him from her mouth and crawling up the bed to straddle him. She kissed his lips and he finally opened his eyes. He returned her enticing kiss and flipped her onto her back. He trailed kissed down her stomach until he reached her womanhood; only then did he look up at her for permission. When she nodded he kissed her thighs before licking her juices from her member. She moaned as soon as his tongue had contacted with her intimate flesh. He continued to swipe his tongue against her as she seemed to be enjoying it; although he did often suck on her as well. She came with a high pitched moan which excited Raymond in many ways. They were both convinced that they heard a knock on the wall from his neighbors. Once she had calmed from her orgasmic rise he came back up to top of the bed and laid on his side, with one elbow up so that he could still face Liz.

“Now that was oral, Raymond.” She said and he smiled widely.

“I-I hope I didn’t disappoint, after all; you’ve been wanting it for q-quite some time.” He joked and she laughed.

“Oh no. You exceeded my expectations.” She told him and he smiled before kissing her passionately.

“And you should probably know… your lips feel like velvet.” She told him and he laughed.

“And yours taste like… well, me.” He chuckled and she pushed his shoulder playfully, causing him to laugh.

They both of them spent the remainder of the night… well, the very early hours of the morning in each other’s arms. Feeling so very much happy with the way that their life was going. Despite everything, they now felt as though the path the had taken was the correct one.

To be continued...


	7. VII

When Raymond awoke the following morning he could see nothing but beauty in his arms. The sunlight beamed down upon his bed and complimented his love with such authenticity. He gently leaned down and placed his lips against hers lightly. He tried to be gentle to save her from stirring in her sleep; but that failed miserably when she reached a hand up to his cheek and deepened their kiss.

“Good morning.” He murmured.

“Good morning.” She murmured, pulling away from their kiss.

“I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come and visit Dembe with me, I left Jensen with him for a while and I think it’s about time I brought him back home.” He said and she nodded.

“I’d love too, but I need a shower first… and breakfast.” She told and he chuckled.

“How about you go get a shower and we’ll grab breakfast on the way out?” He negotiated and she agreed, already jumping out of the bed and into the shower.

He chuckled as he got out of bed shortly after. He decided on: a navy blue sweater, blue faded jeans with a brown belt, brown brogues and his silver watch. He must have checked himself a hundred times in the mirror, anxious for Liz’z thoughts. He of course didn’t want to go ‘three piece suit’ like he usually did, but at the same time he didn’t want to look too casual in his wardrobe. When he heard Liz coming out of the shower he decided that he was overthinking it all and so he escaped into another room to give her privacy for getting changed.

“Erm, Raymond. Where are my clothes?” She asked, standing behind his door in only her lingerie.

“Here you go. I-I ironed them for you; but if you want to go to your place and change that’s okay.” He said, passing her uncreased clothes to her.

“Aww, Raymond. Your so sweet, thank you.” She chuckled, causing him to laugh.

Around fifteen minutes later Liz came out of Raymond’s bedroom, fully clothed and with her wavy brown hair framing her face perfectly.

“No offense or anything… but why do you own a hairdryer?” She asked with an amusing smirk on her face.

“I’m not completely bald… and besides; I don’t see you complaining.” He chuckled, gesturing at her hair with his left hand.

“Hey, hey… I was just asking.” She laughed, holding her arms up in defeat.

“Yeah yeah, come on.” He smirked, leading her out of the door and towards Dembe’s house.

The both of them walked a couple of blocks to Dembe’s since there was little purpose in sitting in his car of hours on end to get somewhere which takes around fifteen minutes by foot. On the way, the both of them grabbed a bagel sandwich and croissant. When they arrived at Raymond’s friend’s house Liz stood on the porch as though she had no idea what to do… granted, she didn’t, but entering the house when someone has said ‘please come in’.

“Daddy, Raymond is here!” Isabella called, leading both Raymond and Liz into the living room.

“Ahh, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Dembe asked, hugging Raymond and smiling at Liz.

“I was hoping that I could get Jensen, I’m kind of finished with my… phase.” He winked and Dembe began to chuckle.

“Yes, I noticed… Jensen is upstairs guarding Elle like a hawk. If you can get him away from her crib I will give you fifty dollars.” Dembe said and Raymond laughed.

“Deal…” he said, shaking hands with Dembe. “Come and witness my victory, Lizzie.” He said, leading them both upstairs.

When they reached Elle’s room Raymond opened the door cautiously, just in case the little one was sleeping. But, when he heard a cry of laughter he smiled.

“Hello baba.” Raymond said, picking Elle up from her crib and throwing her up in the air a few times.

“Uncle Wed!” She laughed, letting out little giggles.

“Yes, it’s uncle Red…” he said smiling at the little one. “And this is Lizzie.” He told Elle, turning to Liz.

“Hello, Elle.” Liz waved and received a cry of laughter from Elle.

“W-would you like to hold her?” He asked and Liz paused for a moment.

“Oh I-I wouldn’t trust me with kids.” She smiled nervously.

“Try, trust me. The first time is tense, but eventually you get used to it. I promise, Elle won’t puke on you.” He smiled, causing Liz to laugh.

“Erm, okay.” She said, preparing a cradle for Elle.

Raymond came closer to Liz and cautiously placed Elle into her arms. Once the child was in Liz’s arms she tended up. Despite her tension not being visible, Raymond still noticed. He looked into Liz’s eyes and smiled encouragingly. That was enough to make her loosen up. She looked down at Elle and saw just how beautiful she was.

“You two look so beautiful together.” Raymond commented and Liz laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I bet… I’m gonna, go see Dembe.” She said, hurriedly placing Elle back in Raymond’s arms.

Liz left in a matter of seconds and joined Isabella and Dembe downstairs. Raymond didn’t quite understand what had just happened. All he knew was that one moment Liz was happy and adoring young Elle, then the next she was hurrying to leave. He felt as though he had done something wrong; but didn’t quite understand how or what. He leaned down and patted Jensen on the head and lead him downstairs with him.

“I said for you to bring Jensen down… not the child.” Dembe stated and Raymond burst out laughing.

“You never said that I couldn’t use baby Elle here as a coaxing method.” He laughed and both Dembe and Isabella shook their heads.

“You always find a way to make things work.” Dembe grinned and Raymond smiled.

“Where’s Elizabeth?” He asked, looking around.

“She said she needed some air so she went out the front. She didn’t look too happy.” Isabella commented, taking Elle from his arms.

“I’ll take that as my cue…” he said, attaching a lead to Jensen’s collar. “Thank you both for taking care of the little man.” Raymond thanked before leaving.

~

The both of them walked home practically in silence apart from the odd excitement bark from Jensen when he saw another dog. At one point Raymond wasn’t even sure that Liz wished to come back with him and that she was following him because she felt as though she had too. The constant doubt flowed throughout his mind until the moment that the both of them entered the door. Then and only the did he feel better, as he was in the comfort of his own home.

“Lizzie, about earlier I-” he began to apologize but stopped when he could see tears in her eyes. “W-what’s the matter?” He asked, anticipating a slap across his cheek or a quarrel to begin.

“I’m sorry, Raymond. Don’t apologize about earlier.” She sobbed and he hesitated for a moment but eventually he couldn’t resist enveloping her in his somewhat strong embrace.

“I-I just don’t understand. E-everything was going so well.” He began, pulling away from her and trying to find words but couldn’t find near to none to describe how he was feeling or what at all occurred.

“I know, Raymond. But just seeing you with Elle and then what you said when I held her, I just panicked. I love you so much but everything that has went on, it’s just so much.” She explained, trying to tell him what she wanted too.

“I-I’m sorry, I guess I was just overwhelmed and words just slipped out. E-everything, I-I’m sorry for it all.” He said, feeling as though he was grasping at straws to keep them both together.

“You don’t understand, Raymond. I-I want to tell you so badly, but I just don’t know how.” She said.

“T-tell me what? J-just tell me, Lizzie.” He said, feeling extremely confused at this point.

“I-I’m… pregnant.” She said, averting her gaze from him.

“You-your, p-pregnant?” He asked, unsure on whether or not he had heard her correctly.

“Yes. I’m so sorry, Raymond.” She said but he only lifted her up and spun her around.

He kissed her passionately as best he could with a smile which went fully across his face.

“Lizzie, you have n-no idea how happy I am right now.” He told her and she looked at him in disbelief.

“So your not angry with me?” She questioned and he shook his head without missing a beat.

“Are you kidding? You have made me the happiest man alive!...” He stated, kissing her once again. “Now come on, lay back on the sofa whilst I get you something to eat, from now on I will be waiting on you hand and foot.” He said, coaxing her to lay back on the sofa.

“You don’t have to do all of this, Raymond.” She told him but he looked at her with such skepticism.

“Nonsense, I’ll insist upon it if I have too.” He said.

He grabbed some snacks for her along with some very comfortable and supporting cushions. He also brought her a blanket in case she got cold and some drinks which she was allowed. Liz could tell straight away that he was going to be the kind of guy that would come in each day with a different vitamin that helped with different things but she thought it was cute… and definitely worth it.

To be continued...


	8. VIII

Liz only began to truly show when she was six months pregnant. Which was lucky for the both of them since as soon as she began to show people would look at both her and Raymond as though they were father and daughter, until they did something that suggested otherwise. The both of them hated it and wished that people would mind their own business; but neither of them had the courage to stand up to anyone so they just had to carry on with their day.

“What color shall we paint the nursery?” Raymond asked, as he looked up at Liz with adoring eyes.

The both of them were laid in his bed together. Liz was laid on her back with her head propped up by several pillows, whereas Raymond was laid on his side, propped up by one of his elbows as he stroked Liz’s stomach with his spare hand.

“We don’t even know the gender yet.” She giggled, looking at his cute face.

“I know, but I don’t want to be unprepared… I still can’t believe that we’re pregnant.” He said, holding a warm smile upon his face.

“Don’t worry, and besides you get the easier… arghh… part.” She gritted out.

“Oh my… was that, the baby? D-did the baby just kick?” He asked in disbelief as he held his hand on her stomach.

“You may think it’s fun… but I don’t!” She scoffed, placing her hand on her back whilst trying her hardest to get comfortable again.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. W-would you like a massage?” He asked, already getting out of bed to retrieve some oil.

He poured some lotion into the palm of his hands and sat behind Liz. He cautiously rubbed the oil into the base of her back and worked on several of her knots with such care. She managed to catch a glimpse of him in his mirror and saw that he has such dedicated and intriguing facial expressions. She sighed slightly and somewhat moaned at the satisfaction of being massaged with such care. He kissed her atop her shoulder as he pushed further into her back and she almost whined.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She whispered back, with no hesitation whatsoever.

There was no other man she wished to be with in any universe and she knew for a fact, that Raymond was the one for her. He continued to massage her until he could hear her stomach rumble for her long overdue lunch. So they of course got up and Raymond escorted her into the living room whilst he made himself busy in the kitchen, cooking up a meal that the both of them could eat.

“Lizzie, tell me if it’s a bad idea… but I was wondering if perhaps you’d like your father around. A-after all it has been six months and you still haven’t told him the good news.” Raymond told her, wondering if she was ever going to tell her dad.

“I know, but I’m just not sure… I mean, if your okay with it then yeah. I just don’t want to put you in an awkward position.” She explained and he finally understood.

“Of course I’m okay with it. Y-yeah your father is intimidating, b-but I think he ought to know.” He said and Liz nodded her head, already taking out her phone.

She dialed her fathers number and asked for him to come over at eight o’clock sharp. She gave him Raymond’s address and told him to wear whatever he feels comfortable in. Granted, she was feeling nervous because she didn’t want her father to ruin the night or be rude to Raymond. But when she looked over at her lover she realized that no matter what she wouldn’t leave him, ever.

~

Eight o’clock couldn’t have came around sooner. As much as Raymond liked to say that he was chilled out, he was the exact opposite. He was running around the place like a giraffe with no legs every moment that he wasn’t with Liz. He of course didn’t wish to worry her so instead he acted as though he had everything under control. Liz was wearing: a plain grey baggy sweater, black jeans which were cut out at the knees and black and white vans. Since she was already exhausted and cramping so she honestly didn’t care. She was glad that Raymond didn’t go full out, but instead decided to dress appropriately for a night in. He was wearing: an open red and black plaid shirt as well as a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneakers with white soles.

“Thank you for not going over board with your attire.” She thanked and he smiled sincerely.

“I will stand by my lady no matter what the sacrifice.” He smirked, placing his hands on her hips and giving her a chaste kiss.

The both of them were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Liz went to go to the hallway but Raymond stopped her and insisted that she took a seat. He went to answer the door and discovered Sam standing at the opposite side with a bottle of wine in his right hand.

“I know you don’t drink, but I thought it would be rude to not bring a gift.” Sam said and Raymond smiled nervously.

“T-thank you, Sam. Would you like a glass?” Raymond asked, leading him through to the living room for him to be with Liz.

“Maybe later, I’ll just have a glass of Pepsi for now. I’m positive you’ll have that.” He said, knowing that Raymond always drank either Pepsi or Coke.

Sam embraced his daughter in a huge cuddle; but paused for a moment when he felt a bump. He looked at Liz in disbelief and she averted her gaze whilst Raymond stayed in the background.

“Daddy, I…I’m pregnant.” She stated.

At first the expression on Sam’s face was unexplainable, but eventually he turned his awestruck look into a wide smile as he hugged Liz once more.

“Oh butterball… I’m so happy for you!” Sam cried, watching as tears began to form in Liz’s eyes.

The both of them hugged one another with so much tender love and care whilst Raymond smiled in the background and poured Sam his drink. He came back over to his lover and her father and placed the drink down on the table, shaking slightly.

“I assume you are the father?” Sam asked, now looking Raymond dead in his eyes.

“I-I am, yes.” He replied, feeling his heart pulsating out of his chest.

“… treat her right and take care of that baby, son.” Sam said, holding his hand out for Raymond to shake.

Raymond shook Sam’s hand and had to hold back the tears which he could feel swelling in his eyes. Sam had called him ‘son’ and he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been accepted before; besides when Liz came around.

“I-I will.” He said, retracting his hand.

The three of them ate: pan seared salmon, served with broccoli, green beans and asparagus along with a few chopped up basil leaves sprinkled on top. Raymond looked at Liz with his adoring eyes at least five times as he began to realize just how much he loved being with her and what his life would be like without her – nothing. They all ate, all laughed and all loved. For the first time in a long time Raymond felt as though he was at home, a real home.

“Bark.” They heard from the sofa.

“Come on boy!” Raymond encouraged, pulling out his chair.

Jensen came running over and jumped onto Raymond’s laugh. Sam burst out laughing and Liz chuckled slightly when Jensen began to drown Raymond in his spit.

“I know… yes, I know.” He said, trying to pull the dog off his lap and place him onto the ground.

“Hey, boy.” Sam said as the dog began to sit by his knee. 

“What’s his name?” He asked no one in particular.

“Jensen.” Liz replied, smiling over at Raymond.

“Well he sure is a cutie…” Sam commented as Jensen insisted on being petted more. “Well, I should be going before Jensen here pins me down and licks my face.” He joked, winking over at Raymond.

“Thank you for coming, daddy.” Liz said, standing up from her chair and giving her father a hug.

“Thank you for inviting me. Goodbye, butterball. Bye, Raymond… and bye to you too, Jensen.” Sam said before leaving them and heading back home.

The both of them were going to clear away the plates, glasses and cutlery; but Raymond insisted upon Liz resting and waiting for him in the living room. He didn’t want to take too long so he only rinsed off everything that was there and placed them carelessly into the dishwasher before making his way back to her.

“Well that went well.” Raymond said, sitting down next to Liz.

“Better then I expected. I’m just glad that he was happy about us.” Liz stated, smiling at her lover.

“… and our little one.” Raymond added, placing his hand on her baby bump and smiling widely at it.

Liz reached up and cupped Raymond’s cheek, lowering him until his lips were level with hers. She kissed him passionately and cherished the fact that she hadn’t felt his hand move from her womanly bump. She finally pulled away when she knew that she needed air… after all, she didn’t want to starve her child of oxygen. Raymond knew at that moment it was time for him to take it further. He reached into his pocket and got off the sofa, kneeling frown on one knee.

“Elizabeth, I-I know that a lot of things have happened fast for us. Our first time, o-our first fight, which wasn’t our fault…” he laughed. “And our first pregnancy. I-I know that you are young, and I-I know that people may frown upon us. B-but when I look at you and I see all that we are, I know th-that no one will ever be able to have what we have. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, Lizzie. If you’d let me. Will you m-marry me?” He asked and Liz immediately teared up as she studied his nervous face.

“Of course I will marry you, Raymond.” She cried.

Raymond stood up and joined her on the sofa, sliding the ring on her ring finger and kissed her passionately. The both of them couldn’t stop themselves from smiling at their ever lasting love for one another.

“I-If you want to change the ring that will be fine.” Raymond said, still nervy about whether or not Liz would like it.

“I love it, Raymond. It’s a part of me now, just like you are.” She said and he automatically smiled.

The both of them spent the rest of the evening in one another’s arms. Never leaving each others side, well; apart from to go to the bathroom. They couldn’t stand being apart and now that they were on the road to marriage, they couldn’t have been happier.

To be continued...


	9. IX

Five months later…

The sunlight shone across the grey marble countertop in Red and Liz’s new kitchen. They had already been wedded in front of a few friends which they considered to be family, as well as Liz’s father, Sam. They went to Greece for their honeymoon. Santorini to be exact. Only, when they went there they fell in love with the view of absolute paradise and such bliss. So, they bought a home, not to far down the mountain and not to far up the mountain. However, when they came back with all of their transportable items, they had a knew member of the family. Their daughter, Belle. Her name wasn’t very much planned out, it just came to Liz when she saw Raymond rush into the delivery room with a “Beauty and the Beast” plush toy.

Now, both Raymond and Belle were in the kitchen, just about to go upstairs and give Liz her freshly cooked Mother’s Day breakfast by way of a thank you.

“You hold the juice, baby. Don’t spill it...” Raymond told Belle and she nodded energetically. “Alright, go on then.” Raymond whispered before encouraging his little girl to make her way up the stairs.

When the both of them reached the end of the hallway Belle turned to Raymond and gave him the drink before placing her finger on her lips and shushing him. This of course made him chuckle at her adorable sight. She opened the door for him and proceeded to jump onto the bed and wake her mother up.

“Mommy, mommy. Wake up!” Belle encouraged, rolling Liz’s shoulders.

“Mommy’s tired.” She groaned, turning over and receiving a huge hug.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Lizzie.” Raymond said, catching her attention.

He walked over to her as she sat up properly and he placed a wooden tray which consisted of: a bacon, sausage and egg bagel, along with three pancakes with strawberries, ice cream and whipped cream and a lovely glass of orange juice.

“Thank you both, this looks delicious.” She said enthusiastically, hugging and kissing Belle whilst smiling at Raymond.

The three of them laid there for a while, Belle often eating some of Liz’s breakfast, despite her previously eating her own and Raymond saying no whenever Liz offered, but eventually gave in and allowed Liz to practically spoon feed him since he wouldn’t take it himself. Later on that day Raymond and Liz were downstairs doing household chores whilst Belle played upstairs. However, chores slipped Raymond’s mind as he came up behind Liz.

“You should be resting, Mrs Reddington.” He rumbled, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck softly.

“I have to work off those calories somehow, Mr Reddington.” She smirked and could feel something hit her back.

In a usual situation Raymond would’ve backed away and apologized for the way that his body is acting. But ever since they got married he had been much less tense nor was he as stressed out about many things.

“Mmm. I could think of another.” He grinned, kissing atop her shoulder.

“Is that right?” She asked, turning around to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Mhm.” He said before kissing her lips passionately.

They heard footsteps come up beside them and then when they broke away they both saw a very much startled Belle looking at them strangely. Raymond averted his gaze from Belle to Liz and then averted his gaze all together and decided that the bedroom may all of a sudden need cleaning. In a usual situation he would have been fine. He had kissed Liz many a time in front of his daughter, but this time he felt as though head been caught doing something wrong. And in all fairness, he was acting extremely lustful toward Liz and wanted to take her then and there. He quickly took hold of his phone and texted Dembe.

_“Hi, Dembe. You wouldn’t mind taking care of Belle tonight would you?”_ He texted and waited for a reply, but it didn’t take too long.

_“Was your honeymoon not enough for you, Raymond ;)? Of course, Elle has been begging to see Belle again. What time?” _Dembe joked, immediately making Raymond chuckle. Dembe always knew his intentions.

_“Seven. If that is okay with you.” _Raymond said.

_“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll come and get her then. Don’t worry, I’ll close my eyes if I have to come anywhere near your room ;).” _Dembe texted and Raymond once again chuckled.

It was times like these when Raymond was glad that both he and Liz were able to convince Dembe, Isabella and Elle to come to Greece and live there. He was so very much glad that he still had his old friend, especially after all they had been through.

“Hey! Everything okay?” Liz asked, catching Raymond off guard.

“Hmm, oh yeah.” He said, his heart racing.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” She asked, coming closer in hopes to comfort him.

“Umm. I-I’ve asked Dembe to look after Belle for tonight so it can be just us again… I’m obviously not expecting anything! I just want to spend some time as just us.” He explained, worrying in case Liz wasn’t feeling up to anything sexual.

“That’s fine. You may not be expecting anything… but I am.” She whispered into his ear, flirting with him like the saucy little minx she was.

~

Dembe kept to his word and took Belle with him at seven o’clock. Only, he wasn’t required to close his eyes due to the three of them being downstairs in the living room. He knew of course that he’d be looking after Belle for the night so he flung her bag over his shoulder the moment he saw it and eventually took of with her.

“Sooo… now that it’s just us.” Liz flirted, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Raymond was wearing: a black and white horizontal striped shirt and black tight fit jeans.

“Now that it’s just us, allow me to escort you to the comfiest area in this house.” He flirted, picking her up bridal style and escorting her into the bedroom, knowing that he wanted it just as much as she did.

He placed her onto the bed rather carefully as though she would shatter if he was too harsh. He went to remove the straps of her red floral dress but she only stopped him and pulled him down until she was able to flip him and put him underneath her. She removed her dress herself and to Raymond’s amazement she wasn’t wearing a bra, that in itself made him immediately get a semi-hard on. She chuckled at his amazed face and lowered herself down to kiss him passionately.

“I love you so much, Lizzie.” He said, kissing her erotically before rolling her onto her back.

He trailed kisses down her stomach before standing up at the bottom edge of the bed. He removed his shirt as well as his jeans at no hurry, loving how Liz made it clear that she yearned for him. He pulled at her legs until her bottom half was hanging off the edge of the bed. He kneeled down and rang his tongue directly over her clothed intimate flesh. She moaned at the soft feeling as she ran her hands through his shorn hair. He could feel a wet patch begin to form and so he removed her underwear and threw them to the side. The both of them made their way further up the bed until Liz was resting comfortably on the pillows. Raymond removed his briefs and Liz could tell that he wanted her badly. He stroked himself gently, getting lost in both his sensations and Liz’s beautiful body. He lowered himself until he was able to enter her. He entered at a slow pace and began to thrust at that said pace. But Liz needed more. She encouraged him to thrust faster and boy did he.

“I love you, Lizzie. More than you… could ever know.” He commented, thrusting into her as fast as he could.

“I love you too, Raymond. So… so much.” She breathed, taking a moment to take in his beauty.

The both of them became breathless from their haste movements and didn’t help that it was thirty degrees outside either. Liz could begin herself building up at an excessive speed, as did Raymond.

“I…I’m gonna…” Liz moaned, finding her release.

“Me, too…” Raymond groaned, spurting his rich fluids into her.

Before he could slump into her he rolled off and laid next to Liz. He took a few seconds to catch his breath but as soon as he managed to he turned his head to look at his love and she caught him during his stare.

“What?” She giggled, taking in his flabbergasted face.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He said simply, making Liz‘s heart melt.

“Aww… and I’m so very much lucky to have you.” She giggled before snuggling into him.

They spent the majority of the night cooped up in their bed, with the exception of a late night snack and a… quick shower. The both of them loved each other very much and couldn’t believe that they had embarked on a long and great journey together, which both would cherish until the day they died.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
